


Check Yes or No

by midoritakamine



Series: apheeweek 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APHEEWeek 2017, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: Lucile is very forgetful. Eduard and Emil aren't sure what to make of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For apheeweek on tumblr combining the prompts of "Book(s)" + "Coffee Shop AU" + "Estmona" and "Estice"
> 
> GOD talk about me being indecisive. Monaco is my favorite Hetalia girl so I want to show her love, and I also want to write every Nordic/Estonia ship (only got Sweden left now), so I decided to combine my wants into a cute polyamory sort of thing.
> 
> I hope my determination to accomplish both my goals is enjoyable!

Everyday she forgets her book, and everyday Eduard chases after her to return it.

He doesn’t know her name. He makes the drinks and cleans tables; he never takes orders and relays them. Today again, Eduard hears his coworker tell him the young lady wants a caramel frappe with extra foam and two chocolate chip cookies. He prepares her order the same as always, and he passes it off to her with a friendly smile and a nod which she doesn’t notice.

Her nose is so deep in her book that she can barely walk a straight line to her usual table. Eduard raises a brow and watches her go before he busies himself preparing the next order.

Half an hour will pass before she stands and throws her coffee cup away and makes her way towards the exit. Eduard excuses himself from behind the counter, resulting in Emil giving him a sour look for abandoning his post (he’ll forgive him after their shifts end. He always does), and he scoops up the abandoned book and rushes out the door to catch her arm.

“You left this again.”

She looks genuinely surprised every single time, and her surprised expression contorts her face in all the right ways to form something Eduard can’t quite describe. The closest he can come is to label it cute. She’s cute when surprised. Her expression mellows out into a calm smile, and she takes the book from his hands. Her gloves brush his fingertips and he resists, every time, from grabbing her hand when she says a polite, “Thank you, sir.”

She leaves, and he returns to work, and Emil grumbles at him, and he apologizes and bats his eyes, and Emil has to keep from blushing which Eduard finds endearing, and he says as much, and Emil checks to make sure no customers are looking when he swats Eduard’s arm for the remark, and Eduard chuckles, and waves off the feigned attack, and Emil wonders aloud why they’re dating, and Eduard bites back a million things he could possibly say, and their day continues on until work ends.

Emil leans against the post and asks, “Why does that girl forget her book so much?” while Eduard checks his phone for the time. Their bus will be there in seven minutes. He stuffs his phone in his pocket before he sits on the bench.

“I’m not sure,” he replies. “She might have elderly memory problems.”

Emil snorts. “She’s so small, and young-looking. She can’t have grandpa-like memory issues.”

“Small and young-looking like you?”

“Buzz off,” snaps Emil, “I’m eighteen now. I’m not young anymore.”

“To me, you are,” says Eduard with a smile. “I’m three years older than you. You’re a young’in!”

“Please god, do not start sounding like my grandmother.” Emil gags and shudders, presumably at the mental picture of dating somebody like his grandmother. Just to bother him, Eduard wheezes an old person saying, and he delights in the complaint Emil gives him in reply. Messing with his boyfriend is too fun to resist.

Emil cuts off his amusement by speaking up with another question. “Can I ask you something important?”

Eduard rests his elbow on his knee and chin in his hand. “Now?” He glances at his watch. “We’ve got two minutes ‘til the bus. Can it wait until home?”

Emil seems to debate it in his head before he shrugs and nods. “Yeah, we can wait until home.”

* * *

The second they’re in the door to their shared apartment, Emil asks, “Do you like that girl?”

“Which girl? I know a lot of girls and I fear one might jokingly get mad at me if I say I don’t like her.” Eduard grins and pushes Elizabeta’s face out of his mind. She would never seriously injure him. On purpose. Unless he did something to make her angry, to which she’d likely be justified in injuring him.

Emil rolls his eyes. “Gee, I dunno,” his voice drips in sarcasm, “maybe the girl you run after everyday to return her book.”

Confused blue eyes appear in his memory and Eduard mulls it over. She is cute, and based on the books he rushes to return to her she’s either an avid reader of classic literature or she’s taking an AP English course at the local college. Perhaps both. The idea of talking with another ace student excites him somewhat, and it’s with that he says, “Well, somewhat.”

Once he flops onto the couch and kicks off his shoes messily, Emil rises a brow. “Somewhat?”

“Somewhat.” Eduard plops down in the empty couch space. Emil scoots and rests his head in his lap, and Eduard languidly tangles his fingers in the smooth slivery blonde hair. He’s still in awe that it isn’t a dye job, and Emil’s hair is naturally such a beautiful shade. He smiles a little when he looks down at him. “What, you jealous?”

“Not jealous,” Emil avoids eye contact, “more... curious. Hey, you know I’m okay with you dating other people too if they catch your eye, right? I don’t mind you being poly.”

Eduard hums and massages Emil’s scalp, resulting in a satisfied purr from the latter. It makes him giggle at how cat-like Emil is. “I’m aware. I just haven’t had any interest in anybody-”

“Until now,” interrupts Emil, refocusing eye contact.

“... until now,” admits Eduard. It’s a bit embarrassing to say aloud, that he has a crush on the mystery girl, but Emil looks at him evenly with a serene smile and it relieves some of the nervous butterflies dancing in his stomach. “So, you wouldn’t mind if tomorrow when she forgets her book, I ask her out?”

“If you don’t, I’ll ask her for you.”

Eduard sticks his tongue out at Emil, and Emil returns it.

* * *

 

The following day when she orders her drink, she doesn’t have a book. Instead, she carries a notebook. Eduard flushes a light shade when he gives her the frappe, because instead of staring down at a book she makes eye contact and smiles at him. After she goes to sit at her usual table, Emil leans into his ear and says, “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” whispers Eduard back.

Emil points at her when she isn’t looking. “I think she’s into you. She was probably leaving the book so that you’d go an’ talk to her everyday.” Eduard scoffs. Whilst he does have self-confidence, he doesn’t find himself attractive enough for a pretty young woman like her to put forth that much effort to attract his attention. Emil eyes him for a second and shrugs, returning to the register to greet new customers.

Half an hour later she stands and throws her coffee cup away. Again, she leaves her materials behind. She hesitates at the door and glances back at the table, and Eduard tilts his head. She clearly can see her notebook sitting open at the table she vacated, but she doesn’t move to get it. Her eyes turn and inadvertently catch his, and if Eduard’s not mistaken a faint pink tints her cheeks and she rushes out the front door, leaving the notebook behind.

Eduard glances at Emil, and Emil shrugs. He slides out from behind the counter and approaches the table.

Written on the open page of the notebook are six simple words.

_Do you like me?_

_Yes [  ]     No [  ]_

Eduard blinks, then he blushes himself. He can hear Emil snort, and when he looks up he shoots him a dismayed look at the public mockery. Emil half-grins and points at the door. When Eduard follows the line his boyfriend’s finger makes, his eyes go wide because standing just outside the doors is the mystery woman.

Eduard glances down at the notebook, and back up at her. She glances away and taps the sidewalk with the tip of her boot. He doesn’t even look at the page when he pulls out a pen and scribbles a thick X in the box indicating “Yes”, and he hurriedly collects the notebook and all but sprints out the door and onto the sidewalk.

“Ma’am-”

“Lucile,” she says. Her glasses are perched right on the edge of her nose, and Eduard instinctively adjusts his. He looks up again and catches Emil’s eye from behind the counter. His boyfriend raises a brow and offers a thumbs up, and Eduard nods a little before he looks back to her.

“Okay,” he says, “Lucile. You forgot your notebook.” He shuts it and gives it back to her. Before she can open it, or say anything, he continues. “Mine and Emil’s shift ends around five today. If you aren’t busy...”

Lucile’s face again contorts into something confused. Quickly it’s replaced by a soft smile, and she dips her head. “I look forward to it, Eduard.” He catches her free hand, and with a grin he presses his lips to the back of it. Both of them flush a light pink, but their grins outweigh any embarrassment to be felt.

He watches her go until she rounds the corner, and as soon as he walks in he hears Emil call, loud enough for the entire coffee shop to hear, “My boyfriend just landed a date.” Eduard resists the urge to playfully scowl at Emil’s amused grin, and instead he ducks his head shyly when a few customers whoop and cheer.

Once behind the counter, he pulls Emil’s arm and leans down to whisper in his ear, “I’m gonna make a big deal out of your birthday in this shop for revenge for that.” Eduard smirks and presses a kiss to Emil’s temple when his boyfriend sputters and protests.

Perhaps a date to the bakery down the street would be a good date for tonight. Eduard smiles to himself as he gets back to fixing coffees, his mind full of ideas for not just his boyfriend, but his girlfriend as well.


End file.
